


Sick Day

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis being a teen mom, M/M, Noctis is useless, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Ignis has a lot of responsibilities at the palace, but Noctis will always come first.Especially when he can't look after himself.





	Sick Day

There was a reason that Ignis' ringtone for the prince was different. He was usually very prompt answering his phone, but if it was Noctis calling, he would drop everything. 

"Yes, Noct?" He continued down the hall, notebook tucked under his arm. 

"M'sick."

Really, that was all he had to say. Ignis was already altering his course to go to the car park. "Did you attend class today?"

"Ugh. No..."

The fact that he'd called meant without a doubt that he wanted Ignis to come to the apartment. He'd more than likely put it off, resenting that he wanted it; and now wasn't going to actually say it. He did not need to. "I'll be there soon."

"Specs..." Noctis groaned. Possibly it was just worsened by the phone, but he did sound awful. Ignis hung up on him - neither of them liked talking on the phone, being mostly nonverbal with each other even in person. Ignis had been going to track down one of the king's aides to schedule a meeting with his highness to go over a few reports for Noct, but now he was pulling out his car keys and getting into his black compact. He was already unduly concerned, thinking about how poorly the prince had been caring for himself. 

Ignis used to get scolded for spending the night in bed with Noct while he was unwell, but even at age eight or nine, he'd been very aware of the consequences of his actions. He'd known sleeping with a sick person was likely to make him sick too. It didn't bother him - if his prince woke up and needed something, even just his reassuring presence, he had to be there to provide it. Especially after Noct's accident, it was all he could do. 

Once out of the palace compound, getting to the apartment was something Ignis did on autopilot. He went there often enough when his duties were done. The place was usually a disaster, and he was preparing himself for it to be worse than that. 

He let himself in with his set of keys, and was immediately struck by the stale smell of illness. "Noct?" As he'd thought, someone had put off calling him. The main area of the apartment was dark, the only lights coming from the bathroom and entrance hall. Just like he'd expected, the place was littered with trash; though from what he could see so far it'd been worse. 

The pile of blankets on the couch stirred, causing a few more tissues to fall to the floor. "Mmn."

Ignis turned on a light, causing a groan of distress. "Hush. This isn't going to help you feel better." Even from where he was standing he could see Noctis' sickly flushed cheeks, and he went to sit on the arm of the couch. When he reached out to place a hand on the boy's forehead, he clicked his tongue fretfully. "You're very warm. Let's get you into bed."

"Nnh. Not going anywhere." 

Though Ignis' hand was his regular body temperature, Noct was leaning into it as though it was pleasantly cool. "I won't hesitate to carry you," his voice held only the slightest hint of a threat, but his gaze showed how deadly serious he was. 

Noctis tried to push himself up, flopping dramatically back to the couch. "... can't do it."

Rolling his eyes, Ignis came around the couch and forced his arms under the prince's cocoon of blankets. He managed to find knees and waist, and scooped up the hot heavy bundle. He may not look like he could lift Noct, or be able to do so terribly easily; but from a young age he'd made sure he was fit enough to carry his prince if he had to. Noctis made a disgruntled sound, but stayed still. 

"If you don't need to take a piss, you've been drinking even less water than you look to be," Ignis sounded irate and honestly didn't care. He carried Noctis to the bathroom, arms shaking a little from the effort by the time he helped the boy lower his feet to the floor. 

"I puked every time I drank last night," Noctis grunted, unsteadily grabbing Ignis' shoulder as the blanket fell to the ground. He was completely naked, which neither of them bothered to address. "Dunno why, I've got a cold."

Ignis thinned his lips, hiding his concern with annoyance. "Likely your fever is upsetting your stomach," the amount of pale skin he was showing made his flushed face even more obvious. He clearly didn't trust himself to stand, sitting down on the toilet; completely unbothered by Ignis' presence in the room. It was unsurprising but worrying to see that his urine was almost brownish in color. "Your severe dehydration is not helping." 

"... shut up, Specs." Noctis stumbled dizzily as he bent to grab his blanket, and Ignis caught him by both shoulders. 

"You need to get in bed immediately."

"I was just sleeping," Noctis whined like a child, but he was ignored and steered to the bedroom. Ignis took it slow for him, one arm around his waist and other gripping his forearm; ready to carry him again but not relishing the idea. 

"Are you having trouble regulating your temperature?" Ignis tried to tidy up the bed around him while the prince crawled into it, but it was obvious there'd been a lot of tossing and turning. 

"Dunno. I'm naked because stuff touching me feels gross," Noct muttered into the pillow. "Everything fucking hurts..." now that he was laying again, the advisor noticed that his breathing had a slight rattling sound. 

With a heavy sigh, Ignis collected all of the pillows and unceremoniously pushed up the one his charge was using; stuffing the rest under him so he wasn't lying so flat. 

"Can you screw right off?"

"There's fluid in your lungs. Do not stop yourself from coughing when you feel the urge." Though he needed to bring Noctis a drink, Ignis was not happy about leaving the room at all. He did regardless, washing a glass and a mug and putting the kettle on for ginger tea. A hot beverage may not help a fever too much, but the ginger might help him keep liquids down. 

'Noct is very ill and needs me to care for him.' Ignis texted Gladio as he waited for the tea to steep. 'I need you to pick up groceries and bring them to Noct's apartment.'

'sure thing. list??'

Ignis typed one out before he brought the tea and a large glass of water to the bedroom. There was no point in checking the fridge to see what the Prince had, as it was safe to assume there was nothing. The only things that graced that fridge were spoiled takeout leftovers and empty bottles of condiments. 

"This should settle your stomach. Small mouthfuls."

Noctis didn't seem to have it in him to fuss about this. Though he'd asked Gladio to pick up some medication to help bring down the fever, Ignis wanted to see what he could do now. He left Noct with the tea, going to fetch a damp cloth. Working around the mess in the house was making him itch, but he couldn't really get started on that until his charge was taken care of and back asleep. Finding a suitable cloth wasn't particularly easy, but eventually he did it and returned to the bedroom. 

"Not cleaning?" Noctis grunted. Even holding the tea was making him look a little more alert, at least. 

"Not until I'm satisfied that I've done all I can for you," Ignis said dryly, sitting on the side of the bed. 

"Well that's never going to happen."

"Mm. Be that as it may." He laid the cloth across the top of Noctis' chest, and watched the prince visibly relax. "... your fever is terribly high, you know."

Noctis peered at him through an irate, half open eye. He didn't bother to speak, but the 'and?' Was obvious enough. 

"You should've called me sooner."

"... I was dealing with it."

"Not well, evidently," Ignis said archly, watching as his charge drank more tea. It wasn't long before he got caught in a painful sounding coughing fit, and Ignis grabbed his shoulders and forced him upright. Feeling Noctis convulse like that made his stomach twist. Seeing the Prince incapacitated always brought him back to the accident, even after well over a decade. 

"Ugh," Noctis' voice was a little rough when he finally managed to recover. "Specs, can I nap yet?" 

"Finish your tea," Ignis said firmly, helping him lay back down against the pillows. "You need fluids." 

Noct stopped complaining, and they sat in silence for a while - Ignis checking his emails and sending some of his own to let select people know he needed to cancel his appointments at the palace. When he glanced up, he noticed Noctis' grip on the empty mug was slack. The Prince had in fact dozed off, mostly sitting up. That wasn't much of a surprise; he was someone who could fall asleep anywhere. Ignis took the mug gently from his hand, setting it aside before tucking the blankets up to his shoulders. The damp cloth was now certainly no longer cool, and therefore not worth leaving on him anyways. 

Time to clean. 

Ignis set to work collecting all of the garbage, which was an undertaking on its own. He had no idea how Noctis could live in such filth, but surely it didn't help his mental or physical health. It didn't even occur to Ignis that he should be bothered by picking up used tissues until after it was done; and maybe that said something about the closeness of their bond. 

Ignis wasn't surprised by the loud knock on the door when it came, seeing as Gladio had no spare key. 

"Hey Iggy," the kingsguard stood in the doorway with more groceries than someone of average size and strength would dare to take in one trip. His brow was slightly drawn with concern. "Think I got everything."

"Thank you. Would you be so kind as to take the bags to the kitchen for me?" Ignis knew he didn't have to ask, but stepped aside regardless to let Gladio pass him before closing the door. 

Instead of replying, he just did it. "Pretty sure that bag there has all the stuff that needs to go in the fridge." Gladio leaned against the counter, looking around. He didn't see Noct's apartment anywhere near as often as Ignis did. "Guess you just started cleaning? I know he's sick and all, but you shouldn't do that so much."

"I do as I please," Ignis crossed his arms over his chest. "Seeing as he is currently ill, I'm obviously going to clean for him." He gave the other man a look that was teasingly smug.

"Alright, alright. You guys need me to stick around? Noct's my first priority, so I can blow off my shifts."

"I think it's best you don't risk catching something - besides, he mostly needs someone to ensure he's eating and drinking." Both of them would be a bit excessive, unless Noctis suddenly became belligerent to the point of active physical resistance. Though it'd happened in the past, it wasn't exactly usual and he'd been very cooperative since Ignis arrived. 

Gladio nodded, taking his weight off of the counter. "Let me know."

"Certainly."

"I'll just end up catching it from you," Gladio gave him a grin that was just a bit lascivious, and he returned a tight smile as he turned to start on the groceries. He knew the other man was done lingering out of concern - as he was well aware that Ignis was more than capable of caring for their charge - and was checking in on something else entirely. They were no longer fucking two or three times a day as they had the first few weeks they'd taken up together, but it was unusual they went without. 

"Now, now. This is hardly the time." Ignis chastised as he took out the eggs he'd need for tonight's dinner. 

"You're the one who climbs the walls," Gladio teased, and Ignis rolled his eyes. Oh, please. He could easily admit sex was welcome stress relief, and that he was good at getting what he wanted. The implication that he lost his mind when he was sexually frustrated was not welcome.

"I suggest you watch your words," his warning look didn't seem to curb Gladio's enthusiasm. 

"Nah. You're fun when you're angry." Still grinning, he turned and headed towards the door. "Take care of the brat."

Ignis sighed to himself, not deigning to say goodbye. Gladio could let himself out, and did. Ignis listened to the click of the front door as he put away the groceries, taking aside all the ingredients he currently needed. 

Over the next few hours, he made the apartment more or less spotless. The dish he'd decided to make, rice bowls with eggs, was a quick and easy one. It should be gentle on Noct's stomach, but still have nutritional value - and be less of a challenge to choke down than dry toast. After starting the pot of rice, he went back into the bedroom to start the long process of waking Noctis up. 

Perching on the edge of the bed, Ignis pulled out his phone to see three new texts from Gladio. The idiot would no doubt claim he wasn't concerned. Ha. 

'lmk if I forgot anything'  
'hey iggy stop being a maid for 2 secs'  
'his highness still alive??'

'Hm. You say that I'm fussy...' Ignis replied, rolling his eyes at the progression of the texts. He leaned over and gently shook the prince's shoulder. "Noct. It's time for you to wake up."

"Mn. Fuck you."

"Now, now. You're in no condition for that."

"... gross."

**Author's Note:**

> idk im very weak


End file.
